Nicknames
by Teh Drama Llama
Summary: Sanji has someone on his mind, and no amount of pacing is going to get rid of him. Quick ZoSan drabble with a second chapter full of lemony goodness.  Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**ZoSan – Nicknames**

**A/N: **Ehe, what can I say, I get bored easily. This actually came to me at gone 10 at night, and to make sure my inspiration didn't dissipate during the night I groped around in drawers and cupboards trying to be quiet until eventually I ended up writing it in the back of my old physics exercise book. This is my first One Piece fanfic.

**Warning: **Some cursing, implied sexual situations and also yaoi. If you don't like yaoi then it would probably be best for you to stop reading right now =3

**Disclaimer: **One Piece does not belong to me, if it did I would have made this happen, plus _a lot more_ a long time ago XD

Sanji paced the galley, trying to rid his mind of the image, the _thought_ of a certain someone who unwillingly was in the back of his mind, every second of every minute, every hour of every day. "Roronoa Zoro" He mumbled, cursing himself silently for speaking out loud and covering his face with his hands, scrunching his eyes shut as he continued to pace.

Now, if it was Nami – swan or Robin – chwan that kept popping up in his head he could understand it, deal with it, _and enjoy it._ But no, instead it was one of the people he hated the most. "Or thought I hated...Ugh!" He said to himself, glad of the galley's emptiness as he clenched his fists, repeatedly pressing them into his forehead in an attempt to get the swordsman out of his head. It didn't work.

Exasperated (And frankly sick of pacing) Sanji pulled out a chair and sat, placing his elbows on the table and burying his head in his hands. The chef did have a point though, maybe he didn't hate Zoro as much as he claimed, as much as he portrayed. Sure the swordsman was a lazy dumbass with about the same amount of conversational skills as one of his grilled-to-perfection steaks, but if he wanted an in-depth conversation about issues that mattered he could just go talk to Nami-swan, Robin-chwan, hell maybe even Chopper or Usopp, though the last two were a bit of a stretch.

Zoro...he may not have all the qualities the chef liked to see in his partners, but he had something else. The way he moved, the way he fought for his dream no matter what, the way he wore such tight fitting, leaving very little to the imagination clothing...Sanji stopped himself from going on, shaking his head before forming an expression of shock as he realised what he had said previously.

"Partners? Me and Zoro...partners? Though it does have a ring to it" Sanji spoke in an incredulous tone, though he had to admit he didn't mind the idea so much anymore, actually he was rather pleased by the prospect of Zoro and him together. Nodding slightly in determination, he stood and headed for the galley door, figuring Zoro would be on deck napping somewhere.

Which was why Sanji was so surprised to see the swordsman, arms crossed over his broad chest and amused smirk on his face, stood in his way. As the chef stood, open mouthed, Zoro leaned in so their faces were mere inches apart.

"Talking to yourself, first sign of madness, Ero-cook" The swordsman drawled, raising an eyebrow.

"So you heard me?" A nod. "All of it?" Another nod. "Are you angry?" This time, a head shake.

"Why would I be? I'm flattered more than anything else"

"Tch, just get in here Zoro" Sanji smirked, pulling himself together and taking the other's wrist, pulling him into the galley and pushing the door shut. And for the briefest of moments in the flurry of bare skin, sweat, _other _bodily fluids and lust, it occurred to Sanji that throughout this entire escapade he never used an insulting nickname for Zoro once.

"A-ah! Ngh, fucking hell, Marimo!"

Okay, _maybe _once_._


	2. Chapter 2

**Nicknames – Chapter 2**

**A/N: **Well, here's the second chapter! I've been having dreams about ZoSan for a while, so I decided I might as well put them down on paper...in a word document. Leaving the end of the first chapter without a lemon killed me a little inside, which is why I'm writing this! I'm not 100% happy with how the lemon turned out, seeing as I kept adding bits to it randomly and never actually sat down and typed the whole thing in one go. So apologies about that.

**Warning: **If you hadn't already guessed, this chapter will contain a large portion of yaoi lemon. Basically plot-less smut. If somehow you don't like yaoi and you're reading this...you're in denial D If you don't like lemon or are underage, don't read, or at least for my fellow young'uns who like yaoi lemon turn the screen so your parent/guardian/whatever can't see what you're reading (:

**Disclaimer: **One Piece doesn't belong to me, as much as it pains me to say it D; If it did every chapter/episode would be like this. Believe it.

Sanji grabbed Zoro's wrist and pulled him into the galley, kicking the door shut. The chef went to kiss the swordsman, but he held a finger up to his lips. Sanji looked at Zoro, curious look on his face.

"This is going to be more than just sex, right? Because I'm not doing this if it isn't." The swordsman said simply.

"I thought you heard everything I said. I, well...want it to turn out more than just sex." Sanji replied, looking away as he felt heat spread across his cheeks. Zoro smiled a little.

"That's enough for me. We can talk later, more important things to do now." Zoro moved his finger from in front of Sanji's lips and instead replaced it with his own, moving his hands to rest on the chef's hips as his lips made contact with the others. The kiss started slow, testing the waters, before Zoro apparently got impatient and pried the chef's lips open with his tongue, running his tongue over the blonde's teeth before Sanji led it away. The chef hummed appreciatively at Zoro's apparent skill in this department, as well as the swordsman's indescribable taste.

_Sake, steel and determination, _Sanji finally decided, gasping a little as Zoro's warm hands travelled under his shirt, up his chest and rested with a hand on each of his nipples. The blonde bit the swordsman's bottom lip as he started to pinch the sensitive buds, and he heard Zoro grunt unappreciatively. Sanji kissed back harder as if to apologise, and fell into a lust-fuelled trance, feeling as if nothing else in the universe existed.

That is, until he felt the wall against his back. Opening his eyes, the chef frowned a little at the swordsman's spurt of dominance, until he felt a hand at the waistline of his pants. Zoro smirked at him, and Sanji raised an eyebrow, before shrugging and starting to undo the buttons on his shirt, sliding off his shoes and socks at the same time. _I'll let him have this one,_ he decided, watching in amusement at the swordsman's slightly bemused expression.

"Who'd have thought the famous lover would be a bottom?" Zoro asked, obviously amused, and Sanji glanced up whilst pulling down his pants.

"I'm just as good a bottom as a top" The chef said, bristling slightly, before standing at his full height in just his boxers, erection obvious. "I'm man enough to have it both ways, are you?"

Zoro couldn't help but run his tongue along his bottom lip at the sight in front of him, and he started to pull his shirt over his head. "Of course I am" He responded, before taking off his pants, sliding off his shoes and closing the distance between them, running his hands over Sanji's body as the blonde did the same to him, their lips connecting once more. Zoro wasted no time in sliding the chef's boxers off, and Sanji mirrored his actions, before pressing back against the wall and wrapping his long, muscular legs around the swordsman's waist, and his arms around the other's neck.

Sanji felt an arm snake its way behind his back for support before he felt Zoro take hold of his length, watching as the other smirked, feeling his back arch a little off the wall. Sanji moaned quietly in the back of his throat, it had been a long time since the last time he was touched like this by a man, and he responded by resting his head in the crook of Zoro's neck, and starting to nip and suck at the other's collarbone. The chef hissed a little as the swordsman's pace increased, and it wasn't long before he felt himself release, letting out a quiet cry of ecstasy.

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "You didn't tell me about your lack of endurance" He mumbled into Sanji's ear, who shuddered a little at the feel of Zoro's breath in his ear.

"It's been...a while" He admitted gradually, tightening his grip around the other's waist and shoulders and pulling Zoro in close, kissing, nipping and sucking at part of the swordsman's neck. Sanji smirked as he felt Zoro tense slightly, the other's breath becoming a little more laboured, "Hm, just get on with it." He paused in his ministrations before continuing once more, and was so caught in the moment he hardly noticed Zoro's first finger passing through the tight ring of muscle.

Sanji groaned as the swordsman now added a second finger, squirming a little as they were scissored in his passage. He thought he heard Zoro say something, but the pain laced with pleasure was making it hard to concentrate on anything the other said. The chef did, however, hear himself cry out as a third finger was added.

"A-ah! Ngh, fucking hell, Marimo!" He said through gritted teeth, clenching his eyes shut at the pain, whilst feeling his body responding to Zoro's ministrations. As the swordsman continued stretching him with his fingers, the pain started to subside, and he felt himself thrusting down onto the other's fingers, demanding more. And that was just what he got, as Zoro removed his fingers and replaced them with a much larger body part.

Zoro expected a yell, or some form of cry to escape Sanji's mouth at being entered, but the only sound he heard was a sharp intake of breath, as the chef got accustomed to Zoro being inside of him. He bit on his bottom lip, trying to distract himself from the discomfort, but when that failed to have much effect he captured the swordsman's lips in a kiss, pushing his hips downwards in an attempt to get the other moving. Which he quickly did.

Sanji gasped at the empty feeling when Zoro pulled out of him, but that feeling was soon gone when he felt Zoro enter him once more; a deep, penetrating thrust that made his legs turn to jelly. If it hadn't been for Zoro's arm supporting him the chef guessed he would have fallen to the floor. But right at this moment constructive thoughts were quite difficult to concentrate on, what with Zoro pounding into him, and all.

The chef moaned as he felt Zoro hit a special spot inside him, and as the other changed his angle and continued to thrust into him, he felt his back arch off the wall, and the pressure on his hardened cock became unbearable. He removed a shaky arm from around the swordsman's neck, aiming to finish himself, but Zoro batted his hand away, and after feeling himself slide down the wall a little he grabbed the other's neck again, pressing his body into him and starting to kiss him yet again. However, the kiss was less than elegant, the overwhelming pleasure he was feeling throughout his body was making it difficult to concentrate on anything other than Zoro.

With one final thrust, Sanji bit down on Zoro's lip, moaning through partially gritted teeth as he came over both of their chests, and feeling a shudder travel up his spine as he felt himself filled with Zoro's seed. After the swordsman withdrew from him, he shakily placed his feet on the floor, though thanked his strong legs when they didn't give way as he had expected them to. He slowly wrapped his arms around the other's waist, pressing his forehead to the swordsman's and smiling a little.

"That bite hurt, you know" Zoro mumbled, and Sanji watched as he sucked on his own bottom lip.

"Suck it up" He replied with a wicked smirk. However that smirk soon turned to a frown as Zoro turned around, pulled his pants on and went for the fridge, pulling out a bottle of sake and undoing the top with his teeth. "Not a cuddler, then?" He asked, disgruntled.

"I am normally, I guess. The reason I was going to come in here to begin here was to get some sake. I think I earned it." Zoro replied, throwing a suggestive smile at him over his shoulder, and Sanji felt his face heat up a little as he got dressed again.

"I suppose you did" He mumbled, catching the swordsman's lips in a brief kiss before he left the galley. Sanji finished dressing and stood, watching the closed galley door, before a realisation dawned on him.

"Oi! Zoro! Get your ass back in here; I am _not_ cleaning all of this by myself."


End file.
